


His absence

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Ariawkes (Ariana Dumbledore/Fawkes) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Who's?
Relationships: Ariana Dumbledore/Fawkes
Series: Ariawkes (Ariana Dumbledore/Fawkes) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019587





	His absence

Our story starts in the Dumbledore household. The two brothers are so glad to have their sister among the living again thanks to Albus' phoenix, Fawkes. But things seem different between the four of them.

Ariana said, "It's Gelly's absence, Al. I miss him."

Albus muttered, "I miss him too."

Aberforth sighed. "Even I miss him when he might've been the one who murdered you, Ari."

Ariana replied. "I told you to stop blaming him, Abe. I don't blame either of them."

Fawkes added, "Besides, that doesn't matter now that Ari is back among the living again."

Ariana frowned. "Is there any chance that you never really killed him and he's just in hiding, Al?"

Albus stated, "Even if I wanted to, I cannot possibly disclose that to you; Ari."

Ariana shrugged. "Ah, well. It was worth a try. I just miss him, that's all."

Albus put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I'll see what can be arranged."


End file.
